A selfcontrolled man
by Ylie
Summary: Kisuke Urahara was a self-controlled man. But, all it takes is a little runway show to demonstrate that exceptions prove the rule; IchigoxUrahara; rated M to be safe!


**Note:** I can hardly believe it - my first english bleach fanfiction. (You can still read the German version "Ein beherrschter Mann", if you want =) ) Since it's my first time translating one of my stories, please do correct me and I do appreciate constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I once thought about blackmailing Tite Kubo, but lost his email address. So, Bleach still belongs to him.

**Advice:** Enjoy it! (even Kisuke might be a bit OOC)

**Reviews: **I wouldn't say "no" ;)

* * *

**A self-controlled man**

Kisuke Urahara was a self-controlled man. He didn't look it, but his composure was as perfect as of one Byakuya Kuchiki - in his own way. At any time, he was conscious of his actions and appearance. His perfect facade was a mixture of a childish grin and an impenetrable look. If one were able to get a look under the brim of his hat, it would have been possible to see this perfect facade crumbling, slowly but surely.

Damn it! He didn't even know why he had promised to come in the first place.

Five years ago they had been lucky: Aizen had perished himself with a power he wasn't capable of. Kisuke himself surely was far of being innocent concerning Aizens betrayal, but that was no reason for fate to punish him. The bitter fate that clutched its fingers around him was a runway show; a runway show with beach fashion, to be exact. Yoruichi and Soifon wanted to improve the income of the Shinigami Women's Association. Although this summer was unbearably hot, they had the idea of creating even hotter beach fashion. And tonight the beach fashion had its premiere. Isshin had promised them to host the runway show at the antechamber of Kurosaki Hospital.

With a towel around his waist, Kisuke stood before his wardrobe, having Yoruichis last words hang above him like the famous sword of Damocles: "You need to wear something cool tonight. And I know you hide some hot clothes in there, Kisuke. So please, be a good boy and wear them!" Sometimes it was difficult to resist the urge, to put Yoruichi in her cat's form in the washing machine with the extra spin cycle on. Resigned sighing resounded on the walls of his room, when the former captain pushed the left door of his closet aside. At least he would be good looking, if he was going down tonight. He would cling to his dwindling self-confidence as long as possible. If needed, he would excuse himself for the toilet - which he then probably also more than would need. Kisuke wasn't willing to lose his decade's old composure, just because of a simple runway show. It could have been worse. He wasn't ready to let his guards down yet. His pride still had to have a say in that matter.

Tessai had volunteered to invite Karin, Yuzu, Jinta an Ururu to the cinema, while the show took place. The children should not happen to barge in on the runway show. Though, these four weren't children anymore. Kisuke sighed. He was feeling old, as he set foot into the direction of Kurosaki hospital. Maybe he really was. He shook his head. Only with Yoruichi having her way with her crazy plans, Kisuke wasn't meant to be swept away by a fully grown midlife crisis.

With a deep breath and upright walking Kisuke entered the antechamber of the small clinic. All looks were directed on the shopkeeper when he entered the room. He felt naked. Had it been wrong to choose the black button-down shirt and those tight black leather pants? Man, why had he not been allowed to put on his hat tonight? That was all Yoruichis fault and she was going to pay for it. Whether with the spin cycle of his washing machine or a complete denial of her favourite ice cream; Kisuke would decide that spontaneously. Suddenly, Shuuhei and Izuru dashed along him, muttering something about "CDs" under their breath. Kisuke looked around the room, examining the room arrangement: The catwalk was built on the left side of the room. In the middle of the room addressing the footbridge stood three rows of chairs. The reception counter has been changed into a bar without further ado.

"Kisuke Urahara, what a pleasure seeing you topless!" Isshin grinned, wiggling his eyebrows ambiguously. The head of the Kurosaki family had armed himself with a white shirt, black waistcoat, a bow-tie and a red apron. He was busy serving champagne to the guests. Rukia and Orihime helped him with removing used glasses off the bar tables or refilled new glasses. "U...Urahara-san, do you like a glass of champagne?" The addressed shopkeeper smiled, when Orihime served him a glass. "Thank you, Inoue-san. Where's your second half?" "Uryuu is backstage with the models. He is sewing up or changing some of the designs."

A small and shy smile touched her reddened cheeks. Within the past years, she came to understand that Ichigo had no interest in a relationship. She had released him and Uryuu had caught her safely. There went a little prick inside Kisukes heart along with his melancholic smile. Orihime smiled shyly but proudly to the ground: "Uryuu had been hooked up immediately when Yoruichi and Soifon asked him to do the sewing. He hardly slept the past few days and had a lot of debates with the girls till everything was done." "That's good to hear."

Orihime scurried away and Kisuke let his look wander through the room. To see the members of the Gotei 13 in "normal" clothes was unusual, but it was also interesting. Sajin Komamura for example; Kisuke was proud of himself to have created this gigai. It was fun to see the captain of the 7th division sitting on one of the chairs to prevent his head from a painful contact with the ceiling. From time to time he plucked the suit he wore. One could tell that he hasn't been to the human world much - most notably not with a human face.

Jyuushirou and Shunsui were talking to Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kenpachi. Kisuke shook his head, when Mayuri joined them. That was far more than rare to see the actual captain of the 12th division without his hat and mask. Yoruichi must have blackmailed him with destroying his laboratory or told him about Nemu's feelings for him. Kisuke grinned by the time Mayuri nodded to him. Then the scientist reddened a little around his nose, when Nemu attached herself to his right arm. So Yoruichi really did tell Mayuri about Nemu's feelings. This woman was capable of anything.

"Urahara-san", Retsu Unohana approached him followed by her vice-captain Isane Kotetsu, "my congratulations on your masterpiece. Komamura-san is really pleased with his gigai." "Thank you very much, Unohana-san. I'm hoping that compliment goes not just with my masterpiece?" Since last year, the whole gigai production resides with Kisuke's ingenious hands. Retsu smiled: "Are you curious about the show? I think I'll take some of the clothes since Ishida-san sewed them."

Nodding with a smile Kisuke turned around to approach a small group including Shinji. They talked a while. Kisuke had a silent smile on his lips: A lot had changed thanks to Ichigo. Meanwhile, they all got accustomed to the view of vizard, human beings and shinigami spending an evening together. Apparently not all the vizard had come to the runway show but Shinji did fit in well. "Shinji, and to all of you a good evening, too." Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Ganjyu and his sister Kuukaku talked about the dos and don'ts of beach fashion.

Another look around him took him a cool but courteous nod from Byakuya Kuchiki and Toushiro Hitsugaya. Both captains had moved back into a corner and sipped in quiet unity on their champagne every now and then. Kisuke smiled to himself once more. The past two years Toushiro had grown so much he was now level with Byakuya and finally safe from Jyuushirous fatherly ambitions. Kisuke didn't know where those growth spurts had come from. There might have been some 'new candies' lying around in his laboratory when Toushiro came to check on his gigai.

Kisuke left the group to return to the bar where Isshin and Rukia were working. "You are diligent, that's rare with you, Isshin!" A playful grin caught Kisukes lips while Isshin pouted: "Rukia-chaaaaaan, Kisuke is being mean to me." Rukia just rolled her eyes and got rid of her apron: "Both of you – behave! Isshin, remove your apron. The show will start soon." The young shinigami escaped a ruffle from her adoptive father and went over to Toushiro; his face becoming gentler abruptly with Rukia's arm around his waist. Kisuke himself wondered how they got together and how this relationship worked. Isshin interrupted his thoughts on Rukia and Toushiro, hooked his arm around Kisuke's shoulders and pulled him with him into the front row: "We need to have a great view of Ichigo! The boy looks better than me, now. Ha ha!" Isshin laughed deeply and slapped Kisuke's back so hard the blond man almost started to cough.

Ichigo!

Ichigo Kurosaki!

Kisuke had thought his self-confidence and pride would keep him at a secure level, but with Ichigo's name the boat keeled over. As time goes by, Ichigo had overtaken Isshin in size. He now studied science of sport and the development of his physical condition left Isshin bursting with pride and Kisuke with a lot of sleepless nights. The mere thought of what Ichigo's delicious, slender hands could do to him, kept his heart beating with a doubtful speed. And when Ichigo shifted his neck, the interplay of his muscles – heavens! The runway show had been Kisuke's greatest fear: Ichigo…naked… ok, ok half naked. Nobody had noticed any of his feelings for the substitute shinigami before and Kisuke liked it that way. After all Kisuke Urahara was a self-controlled man.

None of his friends had a problem with homosexuality – thinking of Shuuhei and Kensei or Renji and Byakuya – but still there was Isshin. Even with Isshin denying it, Kisuke knew that his friend was as protective of Ichigo as he was proud of him. Kisuke didn't want to put their friendship to a test. Still less he wanted to see his heart shattering on the ground when Ichigo rejected him. This was clear to the blond. Ichigo was coveted. He had ten admirers – men and women - on every single finger. Damn! This young man was so hot; Kisuke wondered god hadn't put a warning on him. And that wasn't all. Ichigo was talented, he got along well with other people, he was articulate, caring, a good hearer and when unobserved there was a peaceful or a thoughtful expression on his face. Kisuke loved both of them. And his heart was chained to the regular training sessions with Ichigo. He neither wanted to lose the friendship nor the substitute shinigami's trust. He needed Ichigo like breathing.

Kisuke slapped himself mentally and focussed on Isshin again, who was sitting on a chair next to him: "Who else is going to model?" It was not so much small talk as real interest. "Nanao, Matsumoto, Renji, Lisa and Kensei. Speaking of Kensei – where's Shuuhei?" "As far as I know, he and Izuru were searching for CDs. At least that's what they told me when I arrived", Kisuke answered. "Hey. We'll take the seats beside you." Byakuya, Rukia and Toushiro sat down and the other guests followed.

There was a tunnel made of black fabric. It started from the door to the examination rooms and ended at the very start of the catwalk. The examination rooms had been seized by the models to have a dressing room. Yoruichi, Soifon and Uryuu stepped from the aforementioned tunnel. Just before Yoruichi bid her guests welcome, Ryuuken scurried into the room and to the back row. It was a welcome distraction to Kisuke: the relation between Ryuuken and his son. Thanks to Orihime they better stand each other. Since that Ryuuken didn't use Kisuke for target practice anymore. Orihime was non-replaceable and apart from that her powers had saved a large part of them during the war.

Kisuke was almost painfully thrown back to reality, when Yoruichi and Soifon bid her friends welcome: "Dear loved ones! Soifon and I are happy to welcome you. We hope you find some hot stuff. So have your credit cards or wallets ready at the end of the show. Beforehand our thanks got to Uryuu, for his dexterity, his inspiration and...his critical review." The three persons mainly responsible shared a smile and brought their attention back to the audience. Soifon spoke next: "The models will do the show without any comments from us. You can ask later. With this in mind – have fun!" Uryuu went to the bar and hugged Orihime from behind who was still carrying the empty tray in her hands. Yoruichi and Soifon took a seat in the back row, while the 'hot stuff' and 'fun' reverberated in Kisuke's head. The music started and Urahara's breathing grew faster. Against his will excitement started to crawl through his veins like ants.

A curtain-like mist came from the upper edge of the tunnel and Nanao Ise strode out of the tunnel delicate and gracefully. Yoruichi didn't joke, when she told Kisuke about creating _hot_ beach fashion. Kisuke could see Shunsui practically salivating from the corner of his eye. Kisuke doubted himself being a better view the moment Ichigo would enter the catwalk. That's why Kisuke stiffened at the mere thought of it. After Lisa, Kensei, Matsumoto and Renji had entered the footbridge it was now Ichigos turn.

His body slipped through the mist. Smooth. Tanned. Well-defined. A most desirable person with tight shorts practically snuggled to his adorable backside and the tattooed Hollow mask on his shoulder. Kisuke hold his breath. Ichigo moved like a feline predator. The substitute shinigami slid his sunglasses down a bit to dart a glance at Kisuke that caused the blond man to shiver.

Urahara was so doomed. Ichigo Kurosaki had become his personal nemesis.

Why the hell hadn't he snitched some of Tessai's obscure pills to fake a disease? As if! Ichigo's attraction had blown away Kisuke's senses efficiently. After Ichigo had vanished through the mist, Kisuke's sense of hearing came back full force along with the applause and exited whistles. He could see Isshin's elation right from the corner of his eye. Apparently he hadn't witnessed Kisuke's little sense breakdown. Good. The facade was still in place. Ichigo's glance had left him doubting for a brief moment. His glance had been piercing and wanton like his ocherus eyes were mirroring Kisuke's desire. But...that wasn't in any way possible. Ichigo was just good in doing something he had been asked to do. He had fulfilled his model role and was now flirting with the audience. But why of all things had _Kisuke_ to be the victim of this flirtation?

Izuru and Shuuhei played the next song. When the first fashion line had had the generic term 'Casual', the second now had the generic term 'Detail'. All models had special details like blossoms or little purses for the girls or a golf cap for Kensei. Shuuhei whistled excitedly and licked his lips with a hungry look as Kensei lifted his cap a little and winked at him suggestively. Another glance at Byakuya revealed a glazed look when Renji hit the catwalk. Kisuke tensed again, because Ichigo was about to follow behind shortly.

He could feel his red cheeks burning when Ichigo moved into the scene with black hot pants on and a pair of suspenders with strawberries on them. Was the blond man seeing things or had Ichigos nipples harden from the touch of the suspenders? And what did he do now? Ichigo was definitely enjoying this. Kisuke just knew it! The substitute shinigami stopped right in front of the shopkeeper, his backside turned to the audience. He hooked up his thumbs into the suspenders and slid them down his shoulders with a lascivious look on his face while he got onto his knees with a hollow back. This posture allowed Kisuke to have a look at the spot where Ichigo's trimmed thighs proceeded to those sinful crescents.

With his typical Ichigo-grin the living image of an ancient Greek god disappeared through the mist once more. And all of the blood that didn't linger on Kisuke's face was rushing south by now. He crossed his legs so that Isshin wouldn't get too obvious of his sympathy for Ichigo and castrate him with bare hands. Damn! Just now the toilets had been occupied by Soifon and Komamura. Kisuke would die for sure. On the contrary the others were enjoying this show to the fullest: whistles and catcalls reverberated on the walls. Only Urahara was biting his tongue, because the moan that had settled itself in his throat now wouldn't be so adequate.

The part of his brain which didn't scream "ICHIGOOOOO!" like an overexcited, drivelling fan girl yet had, at least, one good news: the last line would be presented shortly. "Just one line, just one." Kisuke clung to his words like to some sort of a lifebelt which got him a side glance from Isshin. Ichigo's father was grinning broadly: "Ichigo is doing a great job, doesn't he? And woah, Matsumoto is a real bombshell!" Kisuke refused to believe that his answer had sounded more like a little squeak than an eloquent riposte. He crossed his arms and leaned back. He hadn't even noticed that he had bent forward. Shuuhei's voice resounded from the speakers and announced the third line's generic term: "Ladies and Gentlemen, the hot final –HOT SUMMER!"

First Kisuke wondered where the strawberry scent had come from but he should found the answer, when Nanao entered the catwalk for the third time: beyond now real tight and sexy outfits every model got a strawberry flavoured ice pop in hand. "Nanao-chaaaaaan!" Kisuke was quite sure that if he turned around, he could see the slobber puddle under Shunsui's chair. Precautionally Kisuke touched his lips to check whether or not his salivation had proceeded to mass production. Yeah! All was well! No drooling! No worries! Kisuke Urahara was a self-controlled man!

And right now he was dying!

An uncontrollable heat ate it's way through his veins on high speed, set his muscles on fire and melted the rest of his self-control. Ichigo was wearing a black thong. It let Kisuke have a free view on the most luscious ass he had ever seen. Altogether with those perfect little dimples. Kisuke had the feeling Ichigo's pick of the bunch being silhouetted against the thong. Crowned with an imprinted strawberry. He would have given his everything to feel it. And this ice pop.

Kisuke had to swallow hard. Ichigo had eyed him one more time. His walk was graceful. Not averting his gaze. His rosy lips had enclosed the ice pop and in an endless way he pulled out the frosty treat. Kisuke's breath grew faster, the throbbing in his lap grew more painful and this damned moaning was nearly erupting out of his throat. Ichigo's cheeks had sunken in, when he sucked the ice into his mouth which Kisuke wanted to explorate with his own desperately. Oh God, heavens and earth! This young man was driving him insane. Kisuke pressed his hands into his quivering lap. Ichigo had licked the whole ice bottom-up and had bit off the tip.

Kisuke wasn't a self-controlled man!

Ichigo had caused his facade to crumble to the ground. Well and truly. Kisuke's lungs were working far to fast and his heart had said good bye a while ago. His tunnel vision only was directed to Ichigo who wasn't going to turn at the end of the catwalk but striding down the footbridge. With a swinging of his hips that Kisuke begged for mentally to experience it firsthand.

Wait! When had Kisuke gotten up to his feet? His body reacted to Ichigo like the young man was a magnet. Seemingly in slow motion Ichigo approached him with a hungry look. The feline predator had found it's prey: Kisuke Urahara. And without any further explanations Ichigos arm entangled itself round Kisukes waist and his lips had pressed themselves to Kisuke's – challenging, hungry and possessive. If Kisuke had known how great a kisser Ichigo Kurosaki was – he had long since sold his soul for just one kiss. Hallelujah! Only with willpower he managed to press Ichigo off him a bit, being utterly confused: "Ku…Kurosaki-kun? You... eh?" Ichigo just gave him a dazzling smile, purring: "I made a bet with Yoruichi that you would taste a lot better than the ice."

Kisuke felt his cheeks reddening. Yet he tilted his head to the side and asked: "And to what a conclusion did you come to?" "I won! Apart from this – Urahara – it's now _Ichigo_!" The young man's look grew tender without erasing the yearning in his eyes: "You shouldn't think that I would ever let you go, now!" Kisuke stared at Ichigo, completely taken by surprise. But even if this was an odd situation his self-confidence came back: "Ichigo, Ichigo. Are you really fully aware of this naughty situation we're in?" "Yo! Dad, hold this for a while, please..." He gave the slow melting ice to a broad grinning Isshin and then took Kisuke in his arms. He carried the blond to a door labelled "PRIVATE". That hungry look back in his eyes again: "Kisuke, Kisuke, I need to make clear to you immediately just _how naughty_ I can get!"

Kisuke Urahara was a self-controlled man.

But ...you know... exceptions prove the rule...


End file.
